


Baby; She's Not Just A Car

by TheDaydreamer



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Other, Supernatural Poem, spn poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaydreamer/pseuds/TheDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love poetry but also love Supernatural. <br/>Put the two together and you get something like this.<br/>I'm still not too sure which perspective this is coming from, but I'm sure that you guys will get an answer :3</p><p>Got a comment you'd like to add? Go ahead! Good or bad, they are all appriciated <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby; She's Not Just A Car

The old car, its ornery engine, clocked up speedometer,  
a battered mans tired mind, the never ending thoughts, protection fueled by love and jabbed by responsibility  
he watches the sun go down and the stars take over,  
but no, he doesn’t welcome sleep.

Whizzing on the road was never an unusual thing,  
in reality, it mirrored his mind  
the ability to stop resting or sleeping  
or lowering his head on the pillow  
was not a chosen right, but out of fear.

The fear that the beating heart sleeping beside him  
wouldn’t be warm and safe under the same roof,  
or beating audibly when he awoke,  
so he never did sleep.  
Anxiety raced as his eyes faced frosted windows nightly.

Sitting awake in the worn out coat  
that was far too big for his shoulders  
yet not heavy enough to match the worry on them,  
silently waiting until the brightness of day to push him  
towards his never ending goal of keeping his brother safe

He was his only real family,  
the family he has left,  
that he can hold on too with his own bare hands,  
and he is not willing to let that go,  
for anything or anyone.


End file.
